Hidden in the Dark
by zutaragirl123
Summary: Katara never was one to be rude, but they way he was around everyone made her mad. But she felt something else hurt. She didn't know why. Zuko never gets a break. But one thing he had to do was keep his feelings hidden in the dark. Will Katara find out about his feelings? What are his feelings for the waterbender? Mostly just rated T. Little lemon chapters later.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in the Dark: Chapter 1

Katara's POV

I looked around where I was. Everything was red, gold, and black. It was too hot outside and inside. I kept asking how I got here sometimes I questioned my sanity. I wanted to be with him right now. I finally excepted it after everything that happened between us. I felt like I was fading away. "Mom it's time for you to go to dad and the others…Just let go…" I heard my daughter whisper. I finally did leave. I was my time. I was gone. "Katara…Love….You're finally here…" I heard a deep male voice. I opened my eyes to see the most familiar face I'll ever know. I brushed black his locks and looked into his gorgeous gold eyes. "Zuko…" I said.

(Six months before Sozin's Comet)

Toph's POV

There goes sugarqueen and sparky again…they fight more than sokka can eat and that's saying something. I feel the vibrations around me and felt sparky's body heat up. I wanted some popcorn right now because their fights are quite hilarious and Zuko would be able to pop it with how pissed he was. I was laughing while Aang tried to calm them down and I knew Sokka was sucking face with Suki because of the gross sounds that were coming their way and the rest of the kids were exploring the temple. "Guys Come on! We're on the same side! Let's not fight!" I heard Aang plead. "Stay out of it Aang!" I heard Zuko yell. "Don't talk to him that you arrogant asshole!" Katara yelled at Zuko. "Shut up you water tribe wench!" He screamed back. Damn go Sparky get yourself killed. I sighed. TI his was getting boring and out of control. I bended them apart and made sure they couldn't talk anymore.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You guys fight more than a old married couple. Now shut up it's getting boring so next word out of you towards each other then I swear I will earth bend you off this temple." I let them go and walked off to go do something worth my time. "Toph wait!" I heard Zuko yell. I growled and said without turning around, "What do you want." "I need a sparring partner and Aang isn't as tough and Sokka isn't a bender and Katara well let's not go into that. So will you?" He asked. I shrugged. "Sure. Sounds entertaining to beat you up." I smirked as he chuckled. He wasn't that bad around me. He was carefree and always laughing. It was sorta nice.

After me beating his ass of course, but he won't admit it, It was dinner time. We got there later than anyone so everyone else was eating. I sat down and Zuko went over to the food and got two bowls of rice stew. He sat down next to me and gave me my bowl of food. I frowned it was cold. Zuko must of read my mind and he grabbed the bottom of my bowl and heated it up. I happily ate my food and also mumbled a thank you. He just nodded and ate his food in silence while the rest of us talked.

We all were done eating and just talking and laughing. Well except Zuko he just sat there sharping his broadswords. Not talking to anybody. We just kinda ignored him because it was usual for him not to add in to our conversations. "Hey Toph what were you like as a kid like when you were eight or nine years old?" Aang asked. "Same as I am now. Didn't change really." I said. "Zuko what were you like as a kid?" Teo asked. Everyone quieted as soon as the question was asked.

Zuko looked up and looked at us. "I was actually happy, loving, and protective. But things changed and people change…" He said. "Oh is the little ms. Princesses complaining about his royal life." Katara said. That was a low blow even I thought. Zuko looked at us. With tears in his eyes. "You know nothing of my life. I was happy and only reason I was because my mom was there. I was the imperfection child I could never do anything right for my father. If I did something wrong I'd get a beating. He wasn't regretful either so I got beatings on a regular bases. He was going to kill me because my grandfather wanted to feel the pain of losing a first born son. But my mom stepped in and said she'd trade my life for hers. My father couldn't kill his wife so he banished her. I never saw her after that and we never talked about it. He beat even more after that. So you can believe that I had a royal life. I didn't I was treated like a peasant." He took his stuff and left.

We all went to bed and went to sleep. I thought about what he said. He didn't deserve to get treated like that. He was a nice guy who had a great laugh and sense of humor. One hell of a day today…

**Please review and also PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions. This is about zutara, but I wanted to put a neutral person for the first chapter. Thanks! Again pleas review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden in the Dark: Chapter 2

Zuko's POV

I woke up just before sunrise to practice firebending. I was out in a clearing where everyone practiced because there was tons of rocks, a river of water, great space to airbend around, and nothing to burn down. I was always up before everyone else that was just how it was. Normally I'd wake Aang, but I needed time to be by myself. I started with basic forms and then started to get more into an advanced forms. I felt like someone was watching me, but I ignored it. It was probably just one of the others practicing. By the time I was finished it was about the afternoon. _I need to really start timing myself… _I thought. It's not like anybody had missed me.

By the time I got back from the clearing everyone was off doing their own thing. I sighed and saw some berries I recognized as edible. I picked a lot and threw them into my mouth. I went to my room to rest since I was real sore from all the practicing I did. When I got in there I flopped on my bed. Once I was done with the berries I started thinking about the gaang. I didn't have much to say about The Duke and Teo. The were the little brothers of the group you could say. Haru and Sokka were just goof offs and honestly I don't like Haru. Aang is just a kid and more immature then mature. Toph is the mature girl of the group, but more of the prankster. Suki is just kinda there I don't know what to think of her other than she is a good warrior. And Katara…

Katara was the mature one of the group. She and I were kinda the parents of the group. I just wish sometimes she wouldn't be so harsh on me. I've tried hard to make it up to everyone for what I did, but she won't have any of it. She was a stubborn, hot-headed, stuck up little. I couldn't finish that. She may be those things, but her positives outweighed her negatives. She was sweet, caring, protective, intelligent, feisty, and beautiful. Agni she was gorgeous. The way her hips swayed side to side in a way that made you almost drool. Curves that made you want to run your hands over. Hair that made you want to feel just how soft it was and run your hands through. I groaned when I knew that my pants were getting tighter.

I eventually fell asleep and I had a dream…

*****WARNING: Mature Content. Don't read if you don't like this kind of stuff. Sexual Themes. Violence/Gore.*****

(In Zuko's Dream)

_ I looked around and saw that I was in my room in the palace. "M-Master…" I heard a whimper from a familiar voice. I looked over to see big blue eyes staring at me. I swallowed. "K-Katara?" I said. She gets up from the floor and climbs on the bed and straddles me. "Master Zuko…I'm supposed to be used for whatever need you have…" She said as she bit my neck. I groaned and instantly my member was very hard. She noticed this and pulled my drawstrings and pulling my pants down. My member popped free. She took in her hand and started stroking it. I moaned at her movements._

_ She took my head into her warm mouth and sucked hard. I groaned louder. "Zuzu…" I heard someone say, but I didn't pay attention to the voice. "Zuzu…" I opened my eyes to see Azula standing at the end of the bed with a evil smirk on her face. "What do you want Azula." I growled. "For you never to be happy. All your loved ones dead." "Z-Zuko…" I looked at Katara and the next second I was covered in her blood with a knife in her back. "Look what you did Zuzu…You killed her…" Azula said. I shook my head. "No…No! I didn't do this! I would never hurt Katara!" I screamed. "But you did…She was going to run off with the avatar and leave you behind, but you wouldn't let her leave you so you stabbed her when her back was turned…" I sobbed. "No! No! I love her! I wouldn't do it! I love her!" "That is why she's dead because you loved her to much…" I had my head in my hands. "Azula always lies…Azula always lies..Azula always lies!" _

(End of Dream)

I woke up screaming and I saw the others around me looking at me worriedly. "Zuko are you ok?!" Aang said. I didn't say anything. "Sparky are you there!" Toph asked. "Zuko…Are you ok…" I heard Katara say. She's alive. It all was a dream…But that dream it was so real…Eventually everyone left when they knew I wasn't going to talk. I just laid in bed the rest of day.

It's been days since the dream and yet I can't get it out of my head. I can't eat or sleep. All I do is look at the ceiling or sky just thinking about it. Why do I have to love her? I kept asking, but never found an answer. I snapped at everyone now a days and was more secluded then I was before. I practiced firebending and swords until I was close to passing out or do pass out from exhaustion. I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them.

"Zuko…" I knew it was Katara. She's been a lot nicer since the day of the dream. I didn't answer her. "Zuko…You can't keep hurting yourself like this…You need to eat and get some sleep…Everyone's scared for you…All we do is see you pass out and starve…Please Zuko…" She plead. I still didn't answer. "God damn it Zuko! You can't do this to me! You can't make me feel sad for you!" She sobbed out. "Please tell me…What's wrong! Please!" she pleaded.

I looked in her eyes and said three words.

"I love you…"

**Please Review! PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions! Again Review and I hope you liked the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden in the Dark 3

Katara's POV

My mouth and eyes went wide as soon as he told me his true feelings towards me. Did he really tell me he loved me? Zuko loves me? I was speechless. "I…I…" I didn't know what to say. He growled and stood up. "You know what! Forget about it!" He stormed off leaving anything flammable burning in his radius. I squeaked and put out the flames quickly. "Z-Zuko! Wait!" I ran after him trying to catch up. I ended up looking around the whole temple for him all afternoon.

I ran into Aang over by the boy's section of rooms. "Aang! Have you seen Zuko?" I asked franticly. Aang frowned. "He stormed down the hallway to his room about ten minutes ago. He seemed really mad." He answered. I smiled and quickly thanked him and took off towards Zuko's room. When I got there the door was shut and I heard grunting. I frowned. Was he in pain? Did he need help? I opened his door to see something that I could've lived to not see. There was Zuko laying on his bed with pants down and his member in his hand stroking himself. I bit my lip at the sight. He didn't notice me enter the room so maybe I could leave quietly and not have to deal with this awkward encounter.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. When I went to back up I accidently hit my back against the door and made a loud noise. Zuko's shot open and he turned red with embarrassment and didn't even think about covering himself. "I-I-I came to talk to you, b-but n-now is not a g-goo-d t-time." I stuttered. I glanced down at his member and I felt my body get wet at the sight. I've seen men's members before since I traveled with Sokka and Aang, but Zuko's I knew was way bigger than average.

Zuko was laying down still, but I looked at his member longer than decided something.

***** Small Sexual Scene! Don't read if your not okay with that****

I walked over to his bed and got on with me between his legs. I grabbed it and started stroking it. He moaned in pleasure liking what I was doing. I smiled and lowered my head down to his tip and kissed it erupting a moan out of him again. I slowly took his tip in my mouth and moved down feeling his cock moving down my throat gagging me. "K-K…Ah! T-Tara! 'm going to-Ah!-Cum!" He yelled. I sucked it a few times before he came. I swallowed his cum and looked at him. He was panting and staring straight at me. "That was amazing…" He said breathlessly. I nodded. "We should talk now shouldn't we?" He asked while putting his pants back on. "Yeah we should." I quietly said.

When we eventually were able to look at each other we started talking. Zuko started talking and rambling. "Listen Katara forget what I said I know you don't feel the same way and I can deal with that. I wish you did, but I'll live. I love yo-" He got cut off by me. "Zuko listen I don't really know my feelings towards you right now, but the thing is that Aang…" I was cut off this time. "I'd treat you so much better than him! He's still a kid and won't be able to please you like I can! You'd have a permanent home. With me. Think what would happen after the war. Aang will have to go around the world for years to keep balance. You won't be able to have a life and kids if you go with him." He pleaded. He was right, but if I were to go with Aang I wouldn't be criticized for being from the water tribe. "I-I don't know Zuko…We have more to worry about right now then what we feel for each other. For now all I can say is that I'll think about it…" I said. "That's all I ask Katara. Please think really hard because you won't be able to change your mind after." He kissed the top of my head. I sighed and got up to go fix dinner. "Oh and Katara. I love that mouth of yours, but don't worry I won't tell." He winked. I blushed and walked out.

I finished dinner and everyone was getting their bowls of food. I ended up sitting next to Aang and a crossed Zuko. Zuko didn't really talk much like usual. He would occasionally look at me and smirk. I knew he was thinking about what went down in his room. I would, of course, look away and talk to someone else. I was talking to Suki when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned towards that direction and saw that Aang had laid his hand on my so casually that know even noticed. Except two people. Zuko and Toph. Zuko was frowning and Toph had a emotionless face. I pulled my hand away from Aang. Aang turned towards me and frowned. Hurt was on his face from the fact that I didn't want to hold his hand. I got up and said that I was going to head to bed because it was getting late. Honestly I just wanted to get out of there. Zuko offered to clean up and do the rest of the chores for me. I thanked him and went off to my bed room thinking one thing.

Who was I going to choose?

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School is a pain sometimes. Anyway PM me if you want a request in this story or have ideas to make this story better. Please Review! Thanks awesome people! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden in the Dark 3

Katara's POV

The next morning I woke up and I heard lots of laughter. I got ready and went through afternoon like usual. When dinner was over and everyone went to do their own thing I decided I'd go to Zuko's room. I haven't seen him and Aang seemed to be holding my hand a lot and honestly I wasn't stopping him because I didn't want to be mean. I went to Zuko's room and knocked. I heard shuffling of clothes and I looked to see a fully clothed Zuko. I frowned. _He could've left his shirt off… _I thought. Not even stopping myself. "Why are you here." He said angrily. "I wanted to talk to you about Aang…" I said. "There's nothing to talk about now get out." He growled. My temper flared. "No! I will not get out! We're going to talk about this whether you like it or not!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me and took to strides towards me until he was hovering over me. "You made your intentions clear what you thought of me. So get out before I lose my temper." He had a dangerous tone in his voice. "No. You don't get to decide or jump to what I think. You don't know what I'm thinking." I challenged him. He slammed his fist right next to the wall by my head. "Katara. Get. Out." "No. If you're going to hit me Zuko at least let it be a fair fight." I mumbled. He looked surprised I even said that. He backed up. "What to scared." I mocked. Instead of anger I saw sadness. "You really think of me that low. Low enough to hit a woman. If you do then I've become the worst thing I could ever become. My father." I heard a crack in his voice. He had his back turned to me.

I went over to him and touched his shoulder. I was surprised when I felt his body shaking slightly. "Zuko…" In a voice so tender and sad. He turned towards me with tears in his eyes. "Oh La…Zuko…" My heart broke at the sight of his tears and sadness. I directed his head to my shoulder and I let him cry. I realized something at that moment. Zuko was always trying to help others and give advice that wasn't really the best sometimes, but he still tried to listen. He listened to so much pent up emotion, but no one even bothered to see what he had pent up. I was the first. The first to see him at his weakest state. His worst fear: Becoming his father. "Zuko I never could think so low of you. Never." I grabbed his chin lightly and had him look in my eyes. The soft gold eyes that held so much sadness and pain. "You are the most amazing person. You always try to help others and try to listen to their problems. You made bad choices in the past, but made it up to everyone even if you had to beg and plea with them. You never gave up. You have a heart of gold Zuko. A heart that my mother always told me to cherish if I ever met a man with it. Zuko…I love you too…" I kissed his cheek.

Zuko's face like a child on Christmas day at the South Pole. "But. There's Aang to think about Zuko…" I sighed. "He's just a kid! He'll get over his crush on you! I love you Katara. He doesn't!" He said pleadingly. I know Zuko's right, but I still can't break Aang's heart. "Zuko for now. We just have to keep us a secret…" He turned angry when I said that. "You say you love me and then tell me you want us to hide our relationship because of some kid that has a puppy dog love for you. No. It's him or me." My eyes narrowed. "Zuko you're being immature." "No Katara. You're being too selfless. All you ever do is think about others before you. Sometimes you have to put yourself first or you'll never be happy. It's you either you break my heart or his." He is right again. I need to put myself first sometimes, but I feel selfish for doing that.

"Zuko…I love you…I do, but it's best if I choose Aang…I'm sorry…" I said. He frowned and turned his back on me. "Go." He said. "Zuko please…" I pleaded. "Leave! I want nothing to do with you! You're nothing me!" He screamed. This time I listened. I left his room and didn't come back…


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko's POV

I was practicing and working with my swords trying to forget about her. Her long wavy hair that looked so soft and her lip-Wait! Zuko stop it! She chose Aang over you! She chose to be with someone she didn't love and would be miserable with her entire life. It was her that chose to do this. She chose to break your heart into a million pieces and stomp on it like it didn't mean shit to her.

I yelled in frustration. I was sick of having her on my mind. I grabbed my shirt and swords and went to the temples main area and saw everyone laughing. I growled and walked right past them not wanting to ruin their mood with me being pissed the hell off. "Hey Zuko!" I heard Aang yell. He was the last person I wanted to talk too so I ignored him and kept walking. "Hey Sparky! Come over here and hang with us!" Toph yelled. I looked her in the eyes and shook my head.

I was mad and not in the mood to talk to anyone and Toph seemed to understand. I turned around and headed to my room. When I got there I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't notice anyone in my room until they cleared their throat. I didn't need to look to know who it was. "Leave." I growled. "You ever going to talk to me again?" Katara said. I ignore her. "Why are you so pissed off at me! You're overreacting! You don't even love me like you say you. It's just a fling to you!" She yelled.

I growled. "Get. Out." She just stayed. "No! You are acting so god damn immature!" She yelled. I snarled at her. "Don't tell me I'm acting immature! Because I'm not! I gave you my heart and all the love with it! And you just tell me to fuck myself and stomp on it like it's a peasant in front of king! You shattered me and you don't care! I'm sick of feeling numb and angry because of you!" I screamed. "I do care Zuko…" Katara pleaded. "Like Angi you do!" I screamed again.

Sokka and everyone came into the room and asked what was happening. I just sobbed on my bed and kept saying things to myself to calm down. "Zuk-" I cut her off. "Please make her go away…Please make her go away…" I kept repeating. I heard my voice and it sounded so broken and lost. "Katara…" Sokka tugged Katara to leave. She started protesting. "Damn it Katara! Leave! Everyone leave!" Toph screeched. No one thought twice they were all out in seconds.

A pissed Toph was not a good Toph at all. Once the door was closed and everyone was gone she said, "What did she do to you…" Toph sounded sad for me. "She broke me into nothing. I told her I loved her and chose Aang." I sobbed. I hate being weak, but it hurt so much. Toph sighed and patted my back awkwardly. "Then she's dumb because she'll never be happy with Aang. You can give her a life and family. Aang will be busy all the time after the war and she's going to wish she chose you." She said.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be with Aang…" I looked at her and frowned. She blushed and looked away. "I-It's fine…He isn't worth it if he doesn't get how I feel towards him." She mumbled. I nodded and got up. "I'm going for a walk…I need some time alone to think…" I walked out of my room and walked to the farthest part of the temple. I sat down on the edge and looked down. I wonder what it's like to fly. To soar through the air and be carefree. I wonder what it'd be like to die like this. Just falling and then just blackness.

I felt so empty. Some people say there is no such thing as soul-mates. There is. Katara was my soul-mate and only she could fill the emptiness that I feel. I couldn't do it anymore. My mother once told me that when I'm in love I'll know. I always asked how, but she always gave the same answer. I'll know. Now I knew what she was talking about. I was in love with Katara. I stood up and took my last look at everyone and I jumped. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I was going to see my mom finally…


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden in the Dark: Chapter 6

I don't remember much other than jumping off and then suddenly being grabbed and lifted up. _'No! Let me be!'_ I screamed in my head. I started struggling and squirming trying to get out of the grip the person had on me.

"Stop struggling Zuko or we're both going to fall." I heard Aang yell over the wind. I scowled and kept struggling trying to feel free again.

"For the love of. Stop it Zuko!" Aang yelled again and finally threw me back onto the floor of the temple and landed on the floor putting his glider away. I was about to get up when suddenly Sokka threw me down again.

"Nuh-Uh buddy. You're staying on the ground, so that way you don't try anything like that again." Sokka frowned. I glared at him.

"You're lucky that Toph told Aang before you died!" Katara said.

"Yeah seriously you could have died! Where would we be now?" Suki added in. I glared at them all while they scolded me. I cut them all off with me yelling.

"I wanted to die! Don't you understand! I want too! You guys took that away!" I grew quieter and started sobbing. "You took the last thing I wanted away…" They all looked at me with worry, sadness, and pity. I grew angry. _'I don't need anyone's pity!'_ I thought in my head.

"Why?" Toph finally spoke. I glared at Katara and finally looked down, but everyone saw me glance at her.

"It's none of your business…" I mumbled and got up again and running to my room before they could stop me.

Once I got there I slammed my door and leaned against it and fell into a sitting position. I started sobbing with my head in my hands and I looked back on all the things I may have done to deserve this and became more depressed. I wasn't going to let anyone get close to me and hurt me again.

(Later on the next morning)

I felt the pull of the sun rising and opened my tear stained, red, and swollen eyes from crying all night with little sleep. I got a little over two hours of sleep and I was exhausted mentally and emotionally. I got up, grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathing house.

I walked in to see no one in there and sighed in relief. I ran the water in the tub and stripped of all my clothes. I saw a tall mirror and caught a glimpse of the scars that marred my body. There were slashed across my back crisscrossing each other from the fire whippings I would get as a boy after my mother left. There was also scars on my stomach and torso from the frequent beatings and continuous hard trainings my father put me through. I looked at my scars that showed on my body and I shamefully looked away. I didn't like to practice shirtless for a reason. I was ashamed of the scars I got. I was weak and pathetic and I deserved them all. I was brought out of my thoughts and I looked back at the tub to see it almost full. I turned the water off and got in, warming the water to the perfect temperature. I sighed happily and relaxed for a while.

When I was done I got out and drained the water than throwing some clean clothes that I had brought and went back to my room to get water pouch.

Once I got it I headed off to practice firebending because Toph has Aang for some odd reason. I didn't ask though because if Toph got up this early it must have been important, so I left it alone. I walked out to our usual eating spot and saw Katara fixing breakfast. I decided to practice no too far off from her.

I started warming up with basic forms and then moved on to more of the advanced forms and grunted with all the anger I was blowing off while doing so. I was so zoned in that I over-twisted my hips and I twisted my ankle wrong. I heard a pop and I screamed so loud that Katara came running quickly to me.

I was grunting in pain when she sat near my right ankle and pulled some water out, trying to touch my ankle, but I moved away from her.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!" I yelled at her. I saw the group running towards Katara and me. She looked hurt for a second and then glared at me.

"Zuko! Stop being stubborn and let me look at it!" Katara growled in frustration. She tried to touch me again, but I rolled away from her while hissing in pain that came from ankle and by then everyone was there. I must have screamed a lot louder than I thought.

"Don't touch me!" I repeated. Almost everyone sighed or rolled their eyes at me. Katara gave up and sighed.

"Fine. Have someone else look at." She huffed.

"No. I didn't need help. I can do it myself." I said.

"Zuko. You can't set this yourself!" Katara exclaimed gesturing towards my ankle. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Watch me." I dared her to test me. I got up ignoring the pain in my ankle and started limping away.

"Dang it Zuko! You're going to make it worse!" Katara yelled at me. I ignored her and kept limping to my room.

By the time I got to my room I was covered in even more sweat with the exertion of moving my ankle. I closed my door and limped over to my bed. I collapsed on it while panting from the pain. I looked and saw that my ankle had become more swollen from walking on it. I grabbed my bag and took out some wraps. I looked for two supports and looked at the chair at my desk. I limped and grabbed the chair and swung it at the wall, breaking it into pieces, I grabbed two pieces of the legs. I got back on the bed and grabbed my ankle and placed into the right place. I hissed and tears welled up in my eyes. I put the chair fragments on each side of my ankle and started wrapping my ankle.

When I finished wrapping my ankle there was a knock at my door and I grunted. My door opened to none other than Teo. He looked nervous and rolled in on his wheel chair. I smiled grimly, trying to be nice to him considering how nervous he was, thinking that he might think I'll snap him in half.

"I-I thought y-you might want th-ese b-because of your ankle. You know b-because it's h-hurt." He stuttered nervously while presenting me a pair of crutches.

"I-I made them wi-with no problem, bu-t if-" I cut him off and smiled kindly while taking them from him.

"Thank you Teo. That's really nice of you. I appreciate it." I smiled and ruffled his hair and he lit up with a big grin.

"You're welcome! If you need anything else I'm glad to help." Teo said excitedly. My heart grew warm at his happiness.

"Thanks Teo. I'll remember that." I said and saw him turn around wheel himself out while saying goodbye. I looked at my crutches and saw they were smoothly carved and put together. I looked closer and saw small fire designs throughout them. I smiled at his unique touch to it. He's like the little brother I never had.

I got up and put the crutches under my arms and slowly starting hopping out of my room towards the area where we ate. I entered to see everyone sitting there talking and Toph didn't acknowledge I was there, but Teo noticed right away.

"Zuko! I saved you a bowl of food!" He yelled and gestured to sit next to him. I smiled and hopped on my crutches towards him. I sat down and he put the bowl of rice in my hands. I nodded my thanks and started eating.

"Oh! I brewed some tea for you. It will help with pain and swelling. My mother was a healer and my father picked up a few things from her before she died and he showed me most of them." Teo explained while giving me the tea.

"Thank you Teo. It means a lot to me for you to do this." I said. Teo grinned and went back to talking to Aang and Haru. I finished my food and tea and went to get up, but The Duke grabbed my dishes and ran off before I could protest.

"Don't worry Zuko! I got it!" The Duke said. I frowned and nodded my thanks. One thing I hated was to be babied considering I was never showed affection throughout most of my childhood, other than my uncle and my mother when she was still there. Everyone in the group looked confused at why the two little brothers of the group were helping me out.

The Duke came back and sat in front of me. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. He just grinned his goofy grin and stared at me.

"Can I check your ankle?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow. Did he even know how? He must saw my doubt and grinned even bigger.

"I may not be a waterbender healer or even a regular healer, but living in the woods and trees you get quite a few hurt ankles. I learned a few things about wrapping them and proper setting for more serious ones." Duke explained. I wearily and hesitantly nodded putting my ankle in front of him. He smiled and unwrapped it trying to be careful. Once he unwrapped my ankle, it revealed my swollen ankle.

"I'm going to put some pressure on some spots and give me a number on how much it hurts." He said and started on the top of it pushed on it making me wince a little. He went until finally he finished, to my relief.

"You haven't broken anything as far as I know. Katara would know for sure, but considering how you feel about that...It's not really an option. So I'll set it properly and wrap it and I want you to keep it elevated while you're sitting or resting to get the swelling down. Also some ice that we can wrap up and set under it to help the swelling go down." Duke explained. I looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled at my expression.

"Didn't think I knew that huh?" He said as he looked for praise. I remember that look so much. I had the same look when I tried to get even a tiny bit of praise from my father. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's amazing buddy. You're one smart kid." I praised him giving him the encouragement that I never got. He lit up like a firefly in the fire nation's summer nights.

"How old are you?" I asked him. He gave me a big grin.

"I'm eight, but I got made fun of because I was the youngest of everyone and they said I wasn't as good as any of the other Freedom Fighters." Duke explained sadly. I frowned and knew exactly where he was coming from.

"You shouldn't listen to them. You're just as good as them and you're as good as a fighter as you want to be. Nobody is perfect, but when you put your heart and soul into what you want to become, no one can drag you down and make you feel inferior unless you let them." I told him. "If you want I can show you some moves. Even if I can't walk or use my ankle I'm still willing to show you some stuff if you want." I offered him. He grinned and nodded his head quickly.

"What would you know about fighting?" Sokka huffed offended that I was teaching him. I rolled my eyes and scowled.

"In the fire nation we're trained into hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. Not just firebending. It's the only thing that came easy to me as a kid. So I'm good at it and I'm teaching him." I angrily. Sokka just glared at me and I turned towards Duke.

"How about tomorrow morning I'll wake you up and we can start?" I suggested. Duke grinned.

"Really! You're serious!" The Duke exclaimed. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I am. I promise I'll teach you everything I know about hand-to-hand combat and weapon fighting." I promised. Katara was quickly to object.

"No! He's too young Zuko! He's eight!" She yelled at me. _'God damn it can't she for once not object to everything I do!'_ I thought. The Duke looked really sad at the thought of not being able too. That made me angry.

"Katara! I don't care what you have to say! He is eight! I'll tell you one thing though! I got beat at the age of eight and I didn't know how to defend myself! What if he happens to be in a predicament where he's alone and facing someone or even multiple people twice his size? Of course he'll run first, but the fact is that sometimes he won't be able to run. He'll have to fight his best out of it. He needs this. So you have no say in this because you don't and won't ever understand." I told her. She just sat in silence staring at me-no-really looking into my eyes as if she was trying to see my soul. Katara just nodded and stood up, walking off. I smiled to The Duke.

"See you tomorrow morning buddy." I grinned. I got up and put my crutches under my arms and hopped to my room leaving The Duke smiling happily.

Katara's POV

I was walking to my room after the whole arguing with Zuko-if you want to call it that-and suddenly I heard Aang yell my name. He came running down the hallway and right next to me.

"So Katara. How was your day?" Aang asked. I smiled politely and answered.

"It was fine Aang. Thank you. That's sw-" I was cut off by lips being placed on mine. I was shocked first than relaxed molding into the kiss. It was a shy and innocent kiss. His lips were soft and tasted like lychee nuts. It was a nice and simple kiss, but nothing. No spark. No connection. Nothing. I suddenly thought back to what Zuko had said the last two times we fought.

_"__I gave you my heart and all the love with it!" "I'm sick of feeling numb and angry because of you!" "You shattered me and you don't care!" "It's either you break my heart or his!" He screamed at me._

He was wrong. **I **was wrong. I couldn't love Aang even if I tried. Zuko was right. He was wrong about one thing though. I do care and I'm going to make it right and I was going to fix Zuko's broken heart even if I have to beg for forgiveness.

I pulled away and looked at Aang sadly who looked sad that I had pulled away. I sighed and looked away from him, dreading what I was about to tell him.

"Aang…I can't…I thought could love you, but I can't. I wanted to save you the hurt, but I realized that I'd live in misery knowing that I never went after the one person I truly love…" Aang looked so hurt from me telling him this.

"It's Zuko. Isn't it?" He asked. I looked away.

"I thought so…When he looked at you when Toph asked him why he wanted to die. He looked at you with so much sorrow and love that anyone could have seen he is in love with you. And you're in love with him? Huh?" Aang said sadly. I looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes…I'm in love with Zuko…" I said out loud for the second time ever. I couldn't think of a life without him. If he had died when he jumped I would have died inside and would have become empty without him. Aang smiled sadly.

"Then it's ok. I want you to be happy. If he makes you happy than I'm happy." Aang smiled. I smiled happily and gave Aang the biggest hug.

"Thank you Aang for understanding! There's a girl out there for you. You just have to look." I reassured him. He grinned and pulled away, walking off saying good night. When he was gone I decided I needed to see Zuko and took off towards his room.

When I arrived at his room I knocked and heard him grunt and say come in. I threw the door open and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked up and saw me. His eyes narrowed and he became stiff.

"Katara wha-" I cut him off throwing my body on top of his and I started sobbing into his chest. He made an _oof!_ Sound and managed to keep his both sitting.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I'm SO sorry! I never should have chosen Aang over you! I'm in love YOU Zuko! Not Aang. I told him that I couldn't do it. I told him that I loved you. I can't live any other life unless it's with you. I want to get married to you. I want to be pregnant with your children. I want to grow old with you while you say I'm beautiful even though I'll be wrinkly and saggy. I do care about you Zuko. More than anything in this world. Please forgive me. Please forgive me Zuko. I can't live without you." I pleaded with him sobbing into his naked chest making it all wet from my tears pouring down. He tried to me pull me away from his chest, but I tightened my grip on him scared he was going to throw me out. I heard him sigh.

"Katara…Katara. Look at me." He pulled me away from his chest and made me look into his molten gold eyes that held many emotions. Most hurt and love. I sniffled and waited for him to continue.

"I'm in love with you too Katara…But you broke my heart. I just couldn't live life knowing I wasn't going to be the one to give you a family, a home, a life, or children. I hurt so bad Katara…" Zuko started crying. I put his face between my hands and looked at him while I cried silently.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I'm sorry causing this much pain. I promise you'll have all those things with me. And only me. I make your pain ease. Just let me love you Zuko…Just let me love you…" I sobbed. We both sobbed in each other's arms.

"Please love me Katara. Don't break me again. I don't think I could take it…" Zuko sobbed. I shook my head and gently pecked his lips.

"I won't. I won't ever break you again, I promise." I said. Zuko looked at me than slowly moved his face closer to mine. _'This is it Katara…The moment of truth…' _I thought. I closed my eyes and leaned my head towards his. Finally our lips met. Zuko and I. Fire and Water. Hot and Cold. Opposites, but perfectly synced together. His lips tasted of cinnamon-the kind of spicy that makes your mouth turn to fire-and smelled like pine and a hint of what you smell when you burn wood. I felt it. That spark. That connection. Like soul mates. No. We are soul mates. I hadn't noticed that out perfect kiss got more heated until I let out a groan when Zuko nipped at my lip. Suddenly he pulled away and I opened my eyes while frowning at the loss of his heat. I kissed him again and he melted into it while I lightly tugged his hair, making him groan.

"Make love to me Zuko…Please…" I moaned as he kissed my neck. He stopped and pulled away.

"I can't Katara. As much as I want to make love to you right here and right now. I can't. I want our first time to be special. I want you to remember it and never regret it. Now isn't the time. I promise I will one day, but not today. For now I just want to hold you and fall asleep with you in my arms." He explained to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay." I smiled and cuddled up to where he had laid down comfortably and he took me into his arms snuggling me into his chest.

"I love you Katara…" He whispered as he slowly fell asleep.

"I love you too Zuko…" I murmured back with the darkness of sleep over coming me.

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner! Anyway I hope you liked it and please review if you like it! Thank you and have an amazing day! (:**


	7. Author's Note((:

**A/N:::: Hey Guys! This is Savvy! I know I haven't been updating ****_Hidden In The Dark _****and I have been updating other stories and making new ones. The reason for this is because recently I've been having writer's block with this story. I've only been able to get a couple sentences in before I just kind put it off because nothing was coming and currently nothing is still coming. I'd really appreciate some help from you guys to help me get past this and continue with this story. If you have any ideas please let me know through PM or review. I'll take any thought and ideas you guys have. Thank you guys for your support on this story and I hope to continue this amazing series.(:**

**With all gratefulness,**

**Savvy **


End file.
